


Golden

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Divorce, I'm so sorry, M/M, Sex, Weddings, at first, larry stylinson - Freeform, sad!harry, sorta - Freeform, things get okay, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years since Louis and Sam got married, and Harry finally got to see the changes he wanted to see – including Louis being his.</p><p>(Sequel to Let's Remember)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not really sure how good this is. I rushed to write it because it kinda sat on the backburner for a while. Hope you enjoy!

“Harry, get up.” _No. Stay asleep._ “Someone's here for you,” Gemma mumbled, staring down at the lump in the bed. Harry still didn't get up. Gemma sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “C'mon, Harry. I know it's not a good day, but there's company over for you and you look a mess.”

“Thanks, Gem,” Harry mumbled into the pillow, turning his head a little to look up at her before rubbing at his face. “Who's here? Tell 'em to leave.” He sat up a little, grimacing as he pushed his greasy hair out of his face. He really needed to shower, but he just hasn't had the ambition to. It was within days of when Sam and Louis first met and Harry didn't want to live through the feeling that they had met at this time six years ago. That they had been married for three. Louis was 26 now and Harry was 24. He thought he'd be with Louis by now. He figured Louis would have left Sam, but that wasn't the case. Sometimes Harry felt like Louis was stringing him along but then he remembered that Louis didn't like letting people down. But he let Harry down, and it wasn't fair to anyone.

Gemma sighed again, looking at Harry before shaking her head slightly. “They'll wait, go take a shower,” she said, getting up off the bed after patting Harry's leg. Before Harry could protest again she left, leaving Harry to get ready. He knew if he didn't she'd give him shit about it later.

He took a long shower, washing thoroughly and shaving. If he was going to make the effort he wanted to clean up completely and not look like he just cleaned up four days of dirt.

When he got out of the shower he blow dried his hair, doing his routine in the bathroom before going back to his room. He grabbed a nice pair of skinny jeans and a dark sweatshirt, pulling it all on before looking in the mirror. For not really wanting to be awake he looked alright, and he was alright with how he looked. Harry walked out of his room, going down the hall.

After the wedding, and the honeymoon, Sam bought a new house on the other side of London, so Harry gave his notice at his apartment and job and moved in with Gemma, only 5 miles away from Louis now. Although sometimes he wished he wouldn't have moved – seeing Louis with Sam made him even more upset. He had small jobs here and there, mainly walking dogs from the complex or doing babysitting favors for the neighbors downstairs. But sometimes he modeled for one of the shops down the street – it wasn't a big thing but he got discounts on clothes and was posted on a few signs in his part of London.

Harry got to the end of the hallway, frowning when he saw the back of the familiar head. _Louis_. And Gemma let him in after he hadn't bothered to call Harry back last week, and ignored his texts and calls. Slowly, Harry made his way over to the living room, walking around to sit in one of the chairs by the couch. He didn't say anything, just stared at Louis.

“Hey, Harry,” Louis said, looking Harry up and down when he came into view.

“Thanks for the warning, by the way. You could've texted or called or something. Or just called back, y'know. Unless if you want me to go away,” Harry said, “because I can, I can be out of your life as quick as I came into it.”

Louis frowned, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked at Harry. “Didn't you get Sam's text? He said he'd text you for me. He dropped my phone trying to get a picture of Lucy, and we're waiting for a new one to come in. It really sucks, all our pictures were on it and everything. Hopefully you still have them, and that you had some of Lucy those times you watched her when she was a baby-”

“I never got a text from Sam, Louis. I spent all week thinking you were ignoring me and it was all because he didn't _text_ me?” Harry said, shaking his head as he got up. “Why was he even using your phone? Isn't it weird that it's one of the only ways we can talk and he breaks it?”

Louis got up when Harry asked the last question, shaking his head slightly. “No, Hazza, it isn't like that at all. Sam wouldn't...”

Harry sighed when Louis couldn't finish the sentence, plopping back down in his seat with a frown on his lips. “You said this was all going to work out, Louis,” he whispered, looking up at him. “I wake up every day and ask myself if today's the day you'll leave and come home to me. I've asked myself that for three years, Louis. I swear, I'll wait forever for you, but it's just so draining...”

Harry couldn't even muster up the tears anymore – all he'd been doing is sleeping, eating, and crying. Or not sleeping, not eating, but still crying.

But a tear does slip down his cheek when Louis kneels in front of him, taking a hand in both of his. Harry shudders when he feels Louis' ring slide across his hand. “Honey, look at me,” Louis whispered, smiling sadly when Harry eventually looked at him, sniffling a little. “This is one of the reasons I came over. I'm going to see my lawyer after I leave here – this is all gonna be done soon.”

Harry watched with tears in his eyes as Louis kissed along his fingers gently, rubbing his thumb over the areas his lips touched. “I just... I'll be here for you. I don't want us to be together too much until it's over. He'll think it's because of me.” And alright, Sam's an okay guy. Maybe not an okay guy but he goes to the gym five times a week and Harry doesn't want to get him angry. “I wish this would've happened sooner.”

“Well, I wanted to make sure we officially adopted Lucy before anything happened, y'know. It would've been a mess if I didn't wait.”

_It almost became a mess since you did wait._

 

“Hi, Daddy!” Lucy giggled once Louis walked in, running over to wrap her arms around his legs before he even got in the door. Louis couldn't help but grin, setting down all the papers that needed to be signed to pick her up, slipping his shoes off.

“Hiya, Luce,” Louis hummed, kissing her forehead gently. “How was your day?” he asked, picking the papers back up before walking further into the house, moving some toys out of the way as he went.

Lucy clung onto Louis more, resting her head on his shoulder. Her short hair fluffed out on the sides, pushing into her face slightly. “It was okay, I missed you.” Louis nodded a little, opening his mouth to respond when Sam walked in. Louis kissed Lucy's head again, brushing her hair back before setting her down.

“Why don't you go play for a little bit? I have to talk with your papa for a while.” Lucy nodded, leaving the room while Louis sighed softly, sitting down on the couch.

Sam sat down next to him, Louis folding the papers up slightly. “Hey,” Sam hummed, leaning in a little to curl his arms around Louis, pecking his lips gently. “Where'd you go after w-”

“We need to talk,” Louis said, cutting him off with a sigh. “I don't... I don't think this is working anymore. I don't think it has in a while.” Sam frowned at Louis, his brows furrowed slightly. “I thought adopting Lucy would help, but it hasn't. We barely ever talk, Sam.”

Sam shook his head, crossing his arms as he looked at Louis. “Are you kidding me? All of a sudden it's not working? We've been fine up until now! Maybe if you didn't spend so much time with Harry we'd be okay.”

“This is _not_ Harry's fault. He has absolutely nothing to do with my decision to do this.” Sam rolled his eyes and scoffed, making Louis cross his arms and raise his eyebrows. “What? You don't believe me? Yeah, maybe I do spend more time with him. But it's because we get _along_. We can hold a conversation and laugh with each other and I don't feel like I have to hold back like I do with you!”

Sam sighed softly, grabbing the papers from Louis before glancing through them. “Of course. Why don't you go run off with him and have kids and live happily ever after,” he mumbled.

“I can say the same to you, with... what's her name? Alice? Yeah, it's Alice from the front desk. I've heard about you two,” Louis said when Sam looked at him with wide eyes. “So it's safe to say this could be better for the both of us.”

Sam didn't hesitate to sign the document.

 

Months and months passed. All the T's were crossed and the I's were dotted and eventually everything was finalized. Joint custody was given for the time being so it would be easier – Louis had Lucy one week and Sam had her the next. Louis rented a nice apartment a few minutes out of town with two bedrooms and a view of town; if he looked close enough he could see Sam's house and a little closer gave him a view of Gemma and Harry's apartment building.

Harry.

Harry, who got a job in a small grocery store just a few blocks away from his apartment, and was now paying more rent to Gemma. Harry, who had been trying to distance himself from Louis. He didn't even know how far they were into the divorce process, let alone if they'd even started. After the first month he stopped thinking about it, forced himself to get a job and bring his life back to normal.

Working at the store was a great job for Harry. He worked only in bagging and helping restock the shelves, and he was the person people went to if they lost their child, or if the child lost their parent. He helped everyone with a smile, no matter how unpleasant they were.

Currently he was restocking the microwaveable dinners when someone bumped their cart into his hip, and it took all he had not to squeak and fall onto the ground. When he collected himself he fixed his shirt, ignoring the dull throbbing in his side.

“Oh, fuck, I'm sorry, I didn't even see you there,” a familiar voice said, and Harry looked over, laughing softly as he looked at Louis, appearing frazzled as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“I should call the police for assault charges, but I'll let it slide,” Harry said, fixing some of the boxes in the freezer. He smiled at Louis when the man finally glanced up. “What's got you so out of it?”

Louis shook his head a little, sighing softly. “A long day with lawyers, and now I have to go home and make some...” He glanced into the freezer, reaching in to grab two boxes of the Fettuccine Alfredo. “Now I've got to go slave over the stove and make this,” he said, dropping the boxes into the cart.

With a smile, Harry shook his head slightly, shutting the freezer door. “Oh, wow, homemade and everything, huh?” he asked, leaning against the freezer slightly. “Well, I get off my shift in about a half an hour, is Sam gonna be there?”

“Oh, actually, I'm moved out. I was gonna call you tomorrow, let everything calm down... it all just finished today,” Louis said, biting his lip a little as he looked at Harry, who nodded slowly after a few seconds. _It's finally done_. “I can pick you up when you're done, you can be the first to visit the old place. Or new, really. It's been like, a week, I think?”

Harry smiled softly, nodding a little as he looked at Louis. “Yeah, I'd like that. A lot,” he said softly, biting his lip as he smiled more.

Louis grinned, bumping his cart into Harry again gently. “Okay, well, I'll see ya in a bit, 'Arry,” he hummed, slowly starting to walk past him to head towards the cash registers.

“Oh, and Louis?” Louis stopped, turning back to look at Harry. “You should put the wine back. I like red.”

 

“So,” Harry started, sipping at his wine slowly while he leaned against the kitchen counter, “how's it feel being a single man again?” He broke into a grin when Louis laughed, shaking his head slightly.

“It's great, y'know? Don't have to clean up after myself, can have whoever I want over...” Louis trailed off, setting his wine glass down before walking across the small kitchen to Harry, resting his hands on the counter on either side of him. He leaned in a little and Harry let out a long breath, staying still. After a few seconds Louis tucked his face into Harry's neck, moving to wrap his arms around him. “I missed you, Haz.”

Harry let his eyes shut, wrapping his arms around Louis' middle tightly as he tucked his face into his hair. “I missed you, too,” he mumbled, breathing out slowly.

They stayed like that for what seemed like a long time – at least long enough for the timer to go off on the dinner meals. Louis let out a sigh and pulled back reluctantly, Harry's arms dropping from around him as Louis slowly moved away to grab the bowl from the microwave (he put them together and just cooked it longer. Harry laughed but that was just Louis.)

As Louis checked the food, Harry glanced around. From his spot in the kitchen he could see the small living room and the doors to the two bedrooms and bathrooms – everything was small here, but it was almost the perfect type of small. _Like Louis_ , Harry thought, letting out a small chuckle.

“What're you laughin' at?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Harry said with a smile, biting his lip as Louis set plates out on the kitchen island, setting food on the plates.

Dinner was quiet. It wasn't an awkward type of quiet. It was the kind that is quiet because there's nothing that's necessary to say; the silence was enough. It was enough for them to just sit next to each other and be in the presence of each other for what seemed to be the first time in a long time. And Harry could smile and truthfully be happy.

And Louis was just happy to see his boy, his Harry, happy.

 

After dinner, Louis and Harry curled up on the couch, a random show playing in the background on the tv as they snuggled. Harry made himself curl up to be tiny, so he could curl up into his side. It was nice. It was nice and great for both of them.

Over the course of Louis' marriage to Sam, Louis didn't get any affection out of the relationship. Sex was rare, and even on those rare occasions Sam was disconnected and just not into it. Of course, there wasn't any emotion there because of Alice. Louis couldn't really care, though. It didn't really matter to him. He just wished Sam would've said something, done something, rather than drag them along for that long of a period of time.

“What's on your mind?” Harry asked softly, breaking Louis from his thoughts. Louis looked down at Harry, who had his head rested against his arm slightly, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Louis shook his head a little, tightening his arm around Harry. “Just wish this could've happened sooner.”

And then Louis' lips were on Harry's, and it was even better than that night before they were ripped away from each other. It was so much better because they both knew that tomorrow Louis wasn't getting married, and they could wake up next to each other with smiles, not with tears of the day to come.

But for now, it was just the other's lips that kept them grounded, breaths shared between the two of them, as if Harry was Louis' source of oxygen, and Louis was Harry's.

Harry slowly moved onto Louis' lap, careful not to let their lips separate. Harry just wanted to be closer to Louis, and so when he got onto his lap, he rested his legs on either side of Louis' lap, pressing their chests together. Louis breathed deeply when Harry finally pulled away, his fingers tracing down Louis' jaw slowly.

“Since when do you not shave every other day?” he murmured, smiling softly as he pressed another soft kiss to Louis' lips. “Usually you just keep it so it's stubble. But I like it like this.”

Louis laughed quietly, lifting Harry up a little to move him closer. “Are you seriously talking about my facial hair right now?” he asked softly, tilting his head down to press kisses to Harry's neck. Harry didn't reply as Louis sucked at his skin, just let out a soft gasp as he moved his hand to tangle his fingers in Louis' hair.

“Louis,” Harry let out in a breath, his eyes shutting as he let it all sink in, as he gave himself over to Louis. As he fell into love properly.

 

Now, it wasn't the first time Harry had done something. His first time doing anything was with Louis, but he had to do something to forget Louis, at least for a while. Whatever he did, it usually consisted of a quick hand job or blow job or fingering at a club bathroom. But he couldn't go all the way with anyone. It got him yelled at by a few people, but he just couldn't. He knew he would save himself for Louis. It was hard but he waited. And now, at 24, he was finally going to have sex with someone. Someone he loved.

Louis was sweet and slow with building Harry up; pressing compliments down his body with his lips, letting Harry pull him back up when he wanted – when he needed – his lips, a kiss. Louis was gentle with Harry, not moving too fast or too slow; when he sucked and bit at his skin it wasn't too rough, just enough to tingle.

By the time he slides a finger into Harry, he's relaxed enough to just look at Louis, his mouth opened slightly as he watched with hooded eyes. Louis pressed kisses to Harry's thighs as he moved his finger, adding a second, and then a third. It was a stretch, sure, but Louis was careful about it. Slow and gentle with his baby, like always.

When Louis moved away, Harry sat up just slightly, resting his hands on Louis' hips. He kissed him gently, trying to communicate _I love you_ through the kiss. Louis let Harry tug his shirt up, rolling them over so Harry was on top of him now. The only sound was their breathing.

Harry trailed his fingers down Louis' chest, smiling softly as he looked down at him. He scooted back slightly, wanting to get Louis' clothes off. He didn't like being the only one exposed... It was just awkward for him. He was confident with almost everything, but now his nerves were getting the best of him – he was too out of it before to be nervous when Louis was opening him up.

“Hey, Hazza,” Louis whispered, grabbing Harry's shaking hand from pulling his pants down, forcing Harry to look up at him. “It's okay if you... y'know, aren't comfortable. We just really started talking again today, if you don't want to do this we can wait.”

Harry shook his head, taking his hand from Louis' before pulling his pants and boxers down, sliding them off his feet. “No, I'm okay. I want this. I want you,” he mumbled, dropping his torso and head down to kiss along Louis' waist and hips, letting out a breath. _Just breathe_.

Louis bit down on his lip when Harry took hold of his dick, pumping his hand slowly down the shaft. He was careful with his movements, until he pressed a kiss to the head of Louis' dick. He licked along his length slowly, taking the tip in before he bobbed his head. Louis let out a groan as Harry moved his head, their eyes shutting; Harry's in focus and Louis' from pleasure.

Harry continued for a few minutes before reaching for the lube bottle that Louis had used to stretch him open, pulling his head off of Louis. He poured some of the lube onto his hand, slicking Louis up before sliding back up to hover over him. “You're clean, right?” Harry asked softly, biting his lip as he looked down at Louis, who only nodded in response.

And at that, Harry carefully slid down onto his length, stopping when he needed to – which was every few moments. Louis rubbed up and down Harry's sides, leaning up carefully to press kisses to his cheeks when he finally sunk down the rest of the way. “You're so beautiful,” Louis mumbled, squeezing his hips gently. Harry smiled, breathing out slowly. The stretch burned, but it felt good. Harry felt full. His heart felt full, it all felt right. Like everything was falling into place.

Harry pressed a sloppy kiss to Louis' lips, giggling a little when he pulled away. His hands came to rest on Louis' shoulders as he started moving, slow and short at first before he really got into it, the burn almost gone with pleasure filling its place.

His moves were still slightly unsure, but it was good enough for the both of them. It was perfect, actually. They were in sync. Harry couldn't describe it any other way besides their hearts were becoming one, like they were meant to since the beginning of it all. They were matched when Louis held him for the first time, looked at him and kept him safe when Harry was born. It only took 24 years to get to how it was supposed to be.

Harry gasped when Louis thrusted his hips up, hitting his spot just right, making Harry moan after the shocked gasp, his eyes shutting. Louis continued moving his hips up, holding his bum up to keep him in place. Harry's head fell forward against Louis' shoulder, moaning with his lips pressed against his skin. As he clenched and unclenched his body around Louis, he let out small groans too, grunts with each thrust.

It didn't take long from there for them to reach their release, just seconds apart with heavy breaths and tight holds on each other. It was better than Harry thought it could be.

And when they woke up the next morning next to each other, it wasn't to say goodbye like the last time they spent the night together. It was to start their story, but it was already chapters in.

 

Just six months later, Harry stood in front of the mirror. He tried to keep his breaths even as he fixed his suit, staring out at the beach next to the building. Nerves bundled up inside of him. The last time he was at a wedding it didn't end happily. This time, he got to walk down the aisle, and meet Louis, and seal their love with a kiss.

This time he didn't have to get drunk at the reception to have fun; he had fun already with Louis and Lucy and all their family and friends. Dancing and laughing it off on the dance floor, getting into a small food fight with the cake. It was just all perfect. Those years of sadness and loneliness finally paid off; at the end of the day Harry got to hold his life, his love, his _husband_ , his Louis in his arms.

 


End file.
